


The Decision

by floralcyanide



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Mentions of Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcyanide/pseuds/floralcyanide
Summary: You help your best friend make a major decision.(originally posted on tumblr. I no longer write for this fandom.)
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Reader, Freddie Mercury/Reader, Freddie Mercury/You
Kudos: 1





	The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, there’s significant angst!
> 
> prompt sent by anon: “Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”

The past 4 years had been difficult. You’ve had to watch your best friend wither away slowly without much you could do to help. No one really knew except you, the band, and his family. The rest of the world had no idea Freddie Mercury was dying. Some people had noticed he wasn’t acting himself completely, others noticed the drastic appearance change. However, this didn’t stop the press from disregarding Freddie’s wishes for general privacy. Fans who were curious and concerned asked questions, paparazzi hounded him when they could. It was beginning to get under everyone’s skin.

You were close with Freddie and had been since school, your bond withstanding the rising fame that came with his band, Queen. When Freddie introduced you to Jim, you automatically took a liking to him. He was genuine, kind, and polite- not to mention he made Freddie’s eye twinkle in admiration, so you couldn’t help but love him. So ever since Freddie’s health began to decline, Jim and you have become closer. It’s him who calls you in the middle of the night to come over immediately, despite you already coming over later that next day.

“Immediately? Is something wrong?” you asked, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as Jim had woken you.

“Freddie’s ill and he’s been asking for you for a good bit of the night. He seems bothered by something but won’t tell me what,” he sighed, “I’m sorry I woke you it’s just he’s stubborn and he won’t rest.”

You sat up, throwing the covers off you, “I know you wouldn’t wake me unless it was serious, Jim. It’s okay. I’ll be over in a bit, yeah? Tell Freddie to stop buggin’ ya for me.”

Jim chuckled, “I’ll try.”

-

It’s surprisingly colder than usual for mid-November, prompting you to layer up for the short journey to Fred and Jim’s home. 3 am was nearing by the time you arrived, and it felt ethereal to be at their house at this hour without a party ensuing. You rang the doorbell, and within seconds Jim was in front of you.

“Y/N, thank you for coming,” he said, hugging you, “Again, I’m sorry for waking you.”

You smiled, pulling away from the embrace, “I don’t mind it, Jim. What Freddie wants, he gets.”

“As always,” Jim smiled back, standing aside to invite you in.

The house was eerily quiet, all you could hear was the sound of your feet hitting the floor as you trodded up the stairs to the bedroom. The last time you had seen Freddie he hadn’t been feeling too well, and this was about a week prior. So when you walk into the room to see him in bed, pale and drained, it made you worried.

“Oh Fred, are you okay? You look awful,” you frowned, walking to the other side of the bed and sitting next to him.

“Ouch,” he said, “I was hoping to look my best for you.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed, “You know what I meant, silly.”

“I know, I know.”

“So,” you turned to Freddie, furrowing your eyebrows, “Jim said you’ve been asking for me?”

“Yes. I needed to speak with you about something,” Freddie said, trying to sit up but struggling.

You noticed this and repositioned the pillows behind him, helping him not move so much.

“Well, it must’ve been important for you to cause Jim to call in the middle of the night,” you joked lightly.

“I’ve thought about-“ coughs wracked Freddie mid-sentence, sending him forward as he heaves.

You reached over him for a second to retrieve a glass of water on the nightstand, rubbing his back as you waited for the coughing to subside. He shakily took the glass and sipped from it, sitting it back down.

He took a deep breath, “I’ve thought about telling people. I don’t have much time, and there wasn’t anyone I could really talk to about this. I didn’t want to talk with Jim about it because he’s already upset as it is.”

You nodded, signaling that he could continue.

“I just want to know if it’s the right decision to tell the world I have HIV. I know there will be people who resent me, who will be upset, and all of that- I don’t care about that shit. I care about how you and the other lot will take it. Other than Jim, you’re the person who knows me best, Y/N,” Freddie was looking straight into your eyes as he speaks, trying to read your expression.

**_“Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?”_ **

“I’ve never been unsure of anything in my entire life, Y/N, but I am unsure about this. That’s why I’m asking you. This is the biggest secret I’ve kept, and I’ve always kept my private life _private_ for a reason. But this? This is something that is going to come out eventually, and I want it to be from me, not some sleazy magazine that makes up shit as they go.”

You looked at your best friend, and took his hand, “You’re right. This is the one thing that needs to come from you, and you only.”

He smiled, and patted your clasped hands, “Thank you for always being here, darling.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Freddie. You’re the best friend anyone could ask for.”

* * *

“I can’t believe he did it.”

“Me neither, he was pretty conflicted about the whole thing.”

Roger and you were on your way to see Freddie and were talking about the interview he did yesterday.

“At least he doesn’t have to hide it anymore,” you smiled sadly, unbuckling your seatbelt as the two of you pull into the driveway.

“You’re right.”

It took a couple of minutes for someone to come to the front door after you ring the doorbell. When the front door opens it’s Jim, and he’s crying.

“Jim are you okay?” you hugged him, worry washed over you.

“It’s Fred.” He huffed, a sob shaking his shoulders.

Dread formed into a ball in your stomach, “What do you mean?”

Roger ran through the front door and up the stairs, and you pulled away from Jim.

“No,” you shook your head, bottom lip quivering, “he’s not-“

Jim didn’t say a word.

You bounded up the stairs to the bedroom to see Roger on the floor, hands over his face.

Freddie was laying in the bed, silk sheets tucked around him. He looked as if he were sleeping, he looked so peaceful. He wasn’t coughing his lungs out or struggling to breathe, he was resting with a slight smile on his face. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding.

You sat next to Roger, and wrapped your arms around him, and sobbed into his shoulder.

“It’s okay, he isn’t in pain anymore.”


End file.
